Guilty Monsters
by PippyLI
Summary: REQUEST AU Mabel feels guilty about causing Weirdmageddon, and to make it worse, she gets unusual side-affects from being in her bubble for so long. How will she get through Weirdmaggedon now? This story was requested by Barbacar, so I don't own is idea. Check out his/her stories too, including "Hivemind".


**Wazzup fellow readers! So this story is actually a request by** **Barbacar** **. Props to you! Be sure to read some of his/her stories too, I read some and they're pretty good. Anyways let's get on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls nor anything else related to it.**

Mabel was sitting in the sidelines, watching the fellow towns people work on the shacktron. Ever since she came out of the bubble, she had this weird feeling that something is off. She got up and excused herself for a moment.

Mabel started to walk through the woods alone. It might not be the smartest thing to do when Weirdmaggedon is taking place but she just wanted to be alone for now. When she felt like she's gone far enough, but not too far that she'd be in real danger, she sat down on a fallen tree. Mabel looked at her hands, it felt like there was a million things squirming about inside of her.

 _What's wrong with me?_

She was interrupted from her thoughts upon hearing a rustle from a nearby bush. She perked her head up, frozen from the fear of what it could be. The rustling became more and more frequent until the source decided to show itself. Mabel cowered in fear only to find a goat in front of her staring. She relaxed her posture once she knew it was just a harmless goat, but she wanted to be alone right now. She waved her hands in a shooing motion

"Go away, goat. I wanna be left alone."

It just stood there and continued staring at her. The goat tilted its head slightly.

"Shoo, shoo. Go away," she said a bit louder, anger rising in her voice.

It wouldn't budge.

Filled with sadness and frustration she shouted, her tiny form growing and voice deepening with each word,

"I said. Go. AWAY!"

The goat took a step back, looking up at her in what looked like fear. It's ears were flattened against its head and it started shaking. It broke into a sprint back in the direction where it had came from. Mabel smirked. Whatever she did worked.

She noticed her height off the ground and looked down at herself. She shrieked and started walk backwards, eyes still fixed on herself. She looked like a monster, somehow she turned into a gremloblin. Her shock grew as she crashed into the tree behind her with full force. Mabel expected for her to get knocked out from the impact, but instead, she exploded into an uncountable number of these bug-like things.

It was weird and frightening. Her vision was all over the place, as if she could see through each of the bug's eyes. Her mind wandered to many things. What's happening to her? What would the others do if they found out about this? Is she a monster now? What caused this? She, or all of the bugs, took a deep breath.

Mabel tried focusing on one thing, testing out something. She thought of what she looked like before and to her surprise, the hoard of bugs bunched up together to transform into what Mabel looked like prior to her newfound discovery.

She moved her limbs around, shock still evident in her facial features. Then it all came together. Those bugs weren't a bunch of monsters, those were her. She could transform.

Her eyes widened at this realization, and she began to try to test out multiple forms. They all ended the same. Turn into a horde of bugs, they shuffle into the form's shape, then they turn into it.

Mabel continued doing this before a large crash was heard in the distance. Mabel returned back into her original form and turned her head towards the sound. Her jaw dropped the second she looked.

Fires were all over the place. The town was just large piles of debris on the ground. Eyebats were swarming around and turning the townsfolk into stone. The blue sky had turned into this orange color and was ripped open in a 'X' like shape.

Mabel stared at the opening for a moment, confused. Then realization hit her like a train. The rift. She gave Blendin the rift, who turned out to be Bill, and then Weirdmaggedon began. If she hadn't been so selfish for wanting summer to last, and just been happy for Dipper, none of _this_ would have happened.

Mabel was devastated. It was _her_ fault. She wiped away some tears forming in her eyes. She had to be strong. Mabel turned and walked back to the shack.

* * *

As the shack came into view, Dipper ran up to her with a expression mixed with worry and excitement.

"Mabel, There you are! Are you ok? Where did you go?"

Dipper grabbed his sister by the shoulders, inspecting her for any damage. Mabel laughed halfheartedly and grabbed his hands and pushed them away from her gently. She gave him a smile.

"I'm fine Dip-Dip! I just went into the woods to try to find anything that could be useful," Mabel lied.

Dipper smiled at this with relief washing over his features, oblivious to her lie. "Great! Now c'mon Mabel, the shack's complete!" He said tugging at her arm.

The pair walked over to the finished 'Shacktron'. Mabel gasped in awe as she took in the view. The nobles managed to turn a dusty old shack into a fighting robot. But before she could look at every detail, Dipper tugged at her arm and they ran inside to start preparing.

* * *

The rescue team (consisting of Stan, Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Fiddleford, Soos, Pacifica, and Sheriff Blubs) reached the Fearamid. They looked on in shock as they saw the "chair of human agony", at least that's what Bill calls it.

"Oh man. It looks even worse up close…" Dipper said, nervousness clear in his voice.

Mabel used her grappling hook to climb up on the ledge where the chair is sitting. She looked around and spotted Ford. She shouted,

"I found great uncle Ford! He's golden, but not in the good way!"

"Great, Grab him and let's get outta here!" Stan replied.

"But how are we going to unfreeze them?"

"I know!" A voice called.

Everyone turned their head toward the voice, revealing Gideon, who was dancing. "Gideon! What happened to you?" Mabel gasped.

"Bill captured me. He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity. I'm so tired of bein' cute!"

"How do we undo this?"

"Mayor Tyler, He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out, and the whole thing goes down," Gideon explained.

Following his advice, Dipper pulls at Tyler's arm, and gets set free. Everyone else toppled down a few moments after, returning to normal in the process. The townsfolk groaned from the landing. Soon enough, they start reuniting while the rest looked on happily.

Ford was the last one to unfreeze. He smiled and scooped up the younger twins. "Kids! Ah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two," he laughed.

Mabel let out a nervous laugh. She felt at unease around him, not knowing what her grunkle would do once he found out what she did. Or if anyone found out, really. Ford didn't seem to detect her discomfort, as he was busy reuniting with his old buddy, Fiddleford.

After obtaining a spray can Robbie had dropped, he started to spray the Zodiac circle. Ford stated that this would be the way to defeat Bill.

Mabel perked up a bit at this statement. This meant that there was a way to undo the horrible mistake she had made when she let Bill into this dimension. After he was defeated, everything would turn back to normal (or at least as normal as Gravity Falls can get) and all of his henchmaniacs would go back to the Nightmare Realm. Mabel started to smile as she thought about this.

 _Wait…_ Mabel's smile slowly disappeared. _I'm technically a monster now… So would that mean…_ she let out a small gasp. She was a product from Bill's weirdness. So if he gets defeated, she would get sucked back into the rift with everything else from Bill's reign.

 _But…_ _If I go back with all of the other monsters, I can't cause any damage to my_ _friends and family…_ Mabel looked over at her family and the rest of the town's inhabitants. _They would probably be better off without me…_

Mabel snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing her name,

"Mabel, the shooting star."

She went over and stepped on her respective Zodiac symbol. Mabel looked down and played with her fingers, waiting for the time to come.

* * *

The zodiac turned out to be complete disaster. Dipper and Mabel ran throughout the fearamid. When they took a turn, the twins saw that Bill went the other way. Dipper paced around in a panic.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man… Bill is looking for us as we speak! What do we do? We have to prevent Ford from making that deal."

Mabel watched her brother rant with worried eyes. _No one would have to deal with this if it wasn't for me…_ She thought back to when she discovered her new power and noticed all of the destruction. An idea popped up in her head.

"Of course! Dipper, we need to get back. I have an idea!"

She grabbed Dipper's hand before he could protest. They began running back, but more cautiously. They heard Bill shouting that he will find them a few halls away. They ran faster.

The younger twins finally reached the tapestry room, only to find their grunkles in a pyramid-like prison. Mabel made a motion with her hand to Dipper. He seemed to know what she was getting at and handed her the size altering flashlight. She flipped the crystal to make it grow things and began growing their cage.

"Kids! I'm glad you're alright, but Bill's coming back any minute!" Ford said as he got helped out of the cage, shortly followed by Stan.

"Look, I know it might seem crazy, but I got a plan." Mabel said. She looked over to Ford. "Great Uncle Ford, you need to hide. Try to find a way to kill Bill. Dipper, you need to pretend that I disappeared or something if Bill asks, or most likely demands. Grunkle Stan, you keep doin' what you're doin."

Mabel looked at each one of them when she told them what to do. She jabbed a thumb at herself. "As for me… well… It might freak you out, but I'm taking Ford's place."

"What?! Are you crazy? Bill will know the difference right away!" Ford objected.

Mabel laughed bitterly, "That's the one thing you're wrong about."

With that, she closed her eyes and transformed. Everyone gasped as the familiar feeling of squirming insects returned. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, now an identical copy of Ford. Mabel cleared her throat and smiled.

"Hello! I'm Stanford Pines and I will stop Bill no matter what the cost!" Mabel said, mimicking Ford almost perfectly.

Before anyone could make a comment, they heard loud footsteps approaching the room. Mabel told everyone to get in their positions as Bill entered the room.

"Ah! Pinetree, there you are! Thought you could escape from me?" Bill looked up at Stanley and 'Stanford'. "You were trying to escape, aye? Can't have that now can I?"

He brought his hand up in one swift motion, making another prison form around them. Bill then made Dipper float up to his eye level.

"So Pinetree, where's Shooting Star?" Bill made a motion around the room, showing that Mabel wasn't 'around'.

"Umm, s-she went a different w-way when you were chasing us… we got separated."

Bill squinted his eye in skepticism. After a few seconds of dead silence, Bill waved it off, chuckling.

"Whatever, I'll just deal with her later. Not like she'll leave her family to _die._ Or will she? You never know… the girl _is_ quite selfish, being the one who gave me the rift in the first place."

He dropped Dipper on the ground and created a pyramid prison for him as well. Bill turned back to the Stans (Stan and Mabel). Mabel clenched her fists and grit her teeth. _That stupid know-it-all Dorito…_

"So…" Bill began, directing his attention to 'Ford'. "...I captured you all, Sixer. Ready to make that deal?" He offered, his last word echoing around the Fearamid.

Mabel started to sweat. _C'mon, Great Uncle Ford… hurry…_

* * *

"Come on…" (the real) Ford mumbled under his breath, hidden in a different room. He had found this room when he went to go hide from Bill and picked up some signals of energy he could use to refuel the quantum destabilizer. Since Bill was a being made of pure energy, he would need to fight fire with fire. Ford was now checking the area to find said energy. It's a low chance of success, but there's nothing else he could do, really.

He doesn't have much time though. Not much at all. Bill should be trying to make that deal with Mabel soon, or worse, realising that she's not him. He couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen for either of them.

With that thought in mind, Ford searched more hastily. Checking every surface he can, he caught a glimpse of something glowing out of corner of his eye. Ford turned his head in the direction of where he spotted it and he indeed saw something emitting a blue light from behind a column.

Ford pulled out a regular gun and aimed as he approached the source, ready to shoot. He whipped around the corner, raising his gun in a threatening tone. But once he caught sight of it, he lowered his gun in a mix of astonishment and relief. In front of him was a floating blue orb. It was pretty small, just a bit bigger than a golf ball. There were fragments of energy shooting out of it lightning bolts. The orb was hovering at waist-level.

Ford stared at it with a triumphant smile. Not wasting any time, he took out an empty capsule from his pocket and scooped up the floating ball of energy. Then putting it in his destabilizer as ammo.

He rushed off to the throne room.

* * *

Ford poked his head out from the wall he was hiding behind. He looked over to his brother and Mabel, who were in a pyramid-like cage. Bill was currently being distracted by Mabel, who was morphed into him for the time being, but he doubts that that hellish Dorito will be for long.

His eyes then fell on Dipper. He was in a cage similar to Stan and Mabel's, but only a bit smaller, seeing as there's only one person in there. He felt a pang of sympathy for the boy, he looked scared out of his mind. He was out of Bill's sight so he couldn't do anything to help. Only watch.

Dipper eventually noticed Ford, and the relief was obvious on his face. He gave his great uncle a weak smile in which he returned. However, both smiles were wiped off of the pairs faces when Bill's words reached their ears.

"...Ready to make that deal?"

Just the idea of that made Ford shudder. He doesn't have much time left. Ford looked around the room, thinking of a way to sneak up on Bill. As he came up with a plan, he heard Mabel speak, which was weird considering that she was talking in his voice.

"Fine. You win… I'll make the deal. But I want something in return… hmmm. Hold on... It's on the tip of my tongue…"

Stalling. Definitely Stalling.

Ford took this as his que to put his plan into action.

* * *

" _Come on_ , Sixer! If you want something, you should already _know_!"

"I know! I know! I had it just a second ago!"

This has been going on for about 2 minutes now and It's a miracle that Bill hasn't turned 'Ford' into a statue or anything yet. But Bill looked like he was going to explode any second. Meanwhile, the actual Ford was in the spot where he could shoot Bill. He just needed him to shrink to his normal size.

Mabel spotted him out of the corner of her eye, and saw that she had supplied enough stall time. She looked Bill in the eye and spoke, acting as if she just remembered.

"Ok, I'll make the deal with you, _only_ if you let my family go _without_ harming them!" she said, jabbing a finger at him.

Bill considered this for a moment and said, "Sure, I could spare those puny mortals you call family."

With a snap if his fingers, Mabel and Stan's prison sunk back into the ground. But before Stan could escape, a glowing rope came from the ground and strapped him into place. Stan grimaced as this happened and then looked up at his shape shifting niece in fear of what might happen. (He couldn't see Ford from how he was positioned.)

Mabel put on a fake mask of determination as she walked up to where Bill was waiting. He cackled and shouted, "IT'S A DEAL!" dramatically, holding out his hand.

Mabel looked at his outstretched hand and back up to him. She smirked and transformed back into her original form while Bill watched in confusion and horror. These emotions quickly changed though and he screamed,

"WHAT!?"

Mabel's smirk just grew more and she pointed behind him without breaking eye contact. Bill followed her finger and only managed to let out a scream as he was shot by the real Ford, this time aiming perfectly. A blast of white followed this, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

The light faded as the group's vision returned. Not too long after that, things started to get sucked back into the rift. Realization hit the Pines family like a speeding truck and, soon enough, everyone started cheering.

Mabel took a few steps back away from them and smiled slightly at their cheers of joy and triumph. They actually did it. _She_ did it. They saved the world and possibly the whole multiverse. It had been hard, yes, but with a little help and planning they were able to get through it. Though some of the people did get hurt (cough-Ford-cough) in the process.

A tugging feeling was what brought Mabel back to reality and her smile faltered. She was going to get sucked in. She needed to say goodbye and she needed to make it snappy.

With all of her strength, Mabel darted toward her grunkles, tears in her eyes. They were surprised at first when she jumped at them with full force, but quickly recovered from the shock to catch her. The trio crashed to the ground with both of the elder twins holding onto Mabel, trying to break her fall. They simultaneously looked down at their crying niece and exchanged worried glances, completely forgetting about their unsolved rivalry. The two began to work on comforting Mabel.

"Hey pum'kin, you all right?" Stan said, lifting up her chin so she could him in the eye. Mabel turned her head away, wiping her tears.

"It's just-I have to…"

"Mabel, it's okay… What's bothering you?" a soft voice said. That was Ford. Mabel looked up at him then at Stan with tear-filled eyes. Both of them were smiling down at her, attempting to reassure her.

"I…" Mabel looked down and played with her hands. How was she supposed explain _this_?

"Mabel? Mabel, are you okay?"

Said person turned her head and saw Dipper rushing towards the group, a worried look plastered on his face. Dipper walked up next to Ford and the three started throwing questions at her left and right. _Great… This is exactly what I need._ Mabel thought sarcastically.

With a sigh, Mabel started talking, "I'm okay. Don't worry guys."

Her brother and her two grunkles released a sigh of relief.

Mabel bit her lip. The tugging sensation was getting stronger by the minute. "So-um-do you guys remember when I turned into Great Uncle Ford in order to trick Bill?"

Everyone nodded.

"Eh… I don't know when or how this happened… but I first noticed this when we were building the 'Shacktron' to save Ford. It started with a weird feeling. Like when it feels like there's a bunch of bugs crawling on your skin but there isn't anything there. It felt like that, but throughout my _whole_ body. So I went into the woods to clear my mind and-sorry for lyin' to ya Dip, by the way," Mabel added, glancing at Dipper. "-and I found a spot to sit down. Then, a goat appeared from the bushes and it irritated me so _badly_. I guess in my rage I morphed into that Grem-whatchamacallit and it ended runnin' away."

Mabel looked down and twiddled her thumbs. "The point is… I'm a monster."

Mabel sighed upon hearing silence, but looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw all three smiling sadly at her as an attempt to comfort her.

"You're no monster, Mabel. It's not your fault that this happened to you," Ford said.

"Yeah!" Dipper chirped. Stan just nodded in agreement, a smile still on his face.

Mabel found herself smiling too, but it soon dropped by the feeling of being lightweight. Not the type that you feel before you faint, but actually feeling that you weigh lighter. She looked around and was shocked to see that almost everything from Weirdmaggedon was reversed, with an exception of some of the monsters, who were struggling to stay on the ground.

Her shock quickly transformed into fear as she looked down at herself. She was slowly inching away from the ground. Mabel looked up at Dipper, Stan, and Ford only to see a similar expression on their faces.

Dipper was the first one to react. He ran to fill in the gap in between them and grabbed ahold of her hands. He gripped it tightly as Mabel does the same. The older set followed Dipper right on his heels and grabbed Dipper to help him pull Mabel back down. This however failed when the force got stronger, making Mabel's grip slip a bit.

Her brother looked up at her with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hold on Mabel! There has to be a way out! A way to save you!" He began scanning the area for ideas and things that might help.

This made Mabel crack a small smile, her own tears floating up into the rift. But, as much as she wanted to believe that it's true, she knew that there was no way out if this. At least when this is all over, she would rid the world of harm and destruction that can-scratch that- _will_ be caused from her. There was only one solution.

"Dipper…" Dipper paused his mini search and looked up at her.

"I want you to know… that you were the best bro I could ask for…"

He looked up at her in a mix of confusion and fear. He opened his mouth to speak. "Mabel, what…?" He trailed off as realization slapped him in the face. Dipper's eyes widened and he tried to protest, but he was too late.

Mabel let go.

"MABEL! NO!"

The sight of her family tearfully screaming her name while reaching their arms out to her was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

Demonic laughter filled Mabel's ears as she regained conscious. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked groggily. She looked up in front of her and saw the glowing triangle with one big eye they call Bill Cipher. He, in turn, looked down on her with his eye squinted to make it like he was smiling.

"Well, well, well! Is that Shooting Star I see?" He said, circling around Mabel. "I gotta hand it to ya, kid. You did pretty well tricking me back there. But Fordsie should really know that 'matter cannot be created nor destroyed'. Or something like that. Not a real science guy." Bill 'shrugged'.

"You know, since you're technically a monster now, being with all of those weird shape shiftin' bugs, you pretty much committed treason," Bill said with a thoughtful expression.

"And as always, it's taken care with a punishment." With a snap of his fingers, similar blue chains that were used of Ford appeared around Mabel's wrists. She started to tug at them but was cut off when Bill floated down to her eye level.

"Let's have some fun shall we?"

 _ **DUN**_ _**DUN**_ _**DUN!**_

 **Muwhaha talk about dramatic-ness and suspenseful-ness. If it isn't dramatic, well, I tried. Anywho, once again this request was by thee (-I meant to say it like that) amazin'** **Barbacar** **! Hope this story turned out the way you semi-expected it! Hoped you guys enjoyed the story and PTB out!**


End file.
